


Sharing is Caring

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I don't condone the ableist sounding stuff he says, also anything that smol roman says in here you can't hold me accountable for, how do they come up with so many nicknames for people, not quite sure when it became serious, proposal, roman and remus might be creative and can come up with names but i'm not, technically the prinxiety is just mentioned but like I'm tagging it anyway, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: My take on the Roman-has-no-legs theory (which as of publication is still valid); Roman and Remus share one (1) set of legs. I will die on this hill and anyone can fight me on it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Kudos: 40





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr (infinite-inferno)

Roman hated having a twin brother for many reasons. Many of them could be summed up by his personality, but a large one was that it was so inconvenient. Somehow, Roman’s theory is that they had been conjoined twins, there was only one set of legs for them to share. 

When they were kids, it hadn’t been that much of an issue. Patton decided the best compromise was for neither of them to have access to the legs, so both twins usually got around in a wheelchair or something similar (for a while Roman had created a unicorn that accommodated his disability, causing Remus to create something for himself). Neither twin had too much of a complaint, as the others made the disability seem like less of a hindrance. However, as time went on they both wanted to use the legs and get out of the chair, Roman especially (“How can I fight evil from sitting down!” “No other prince uses a stupid chair to save the damsel in distress!”). No matter how much Patton tried to console him and try and tell him that he doesn’t need the legs to be an awesome heroic prince, he still complained about it, considering he should be able to, all he had to do was put on the legs, but Patton knew once that happened, there would be no rest between the twins, causing constant bickering amongst the two. 

Roman however, in his stubbornness, located where the legs were hidden and attached them. When Remus saw this, they had their first of many arguments on the topic. Patton’s prediction was right, and it actually drew the once-close twins apart, each resenting the other. It was not uncommon for one twin to shout that they wanted their turn on the legs, and even though Patton tried to get them to compromise (alternating who gets the legs) they both decided to ignore that. The only way to get their turn was to steal them from the other. 

So, when Roman woke up and found that Remus stole the legs from him while he was sleeping, it wasn’t a surprise, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t mad about it. He shimmied himself into his wheelchair (both of them took to keeping it by their bed even if they went to sleep with the legs because it was very likely they wouldn’t have them in the morning) and made his way to the door between their rooms and obnoxiously pounded on it. Remus walked over smirking, opening the door looking at his pissed off brother. 

“Yes Roman? Is there a problem?”

“You know exactly what the issue is, now give them back!”

“No can do Voldemoron, I need them today. Besides what could you possibly need them for?” 

“If you really want to know, I have a date tonight. Say what were you doing tonight? Wallowing in your single pity?” Roman smirked.

“C’mon, it’s not like you haven’t been on dates with Virgil before without the legs! Why is tonight any different?!”

“I need to be on my knees-”

“NOPE! I am not giving these up so you can suck his-”

“I am proposing you Disgusting Duke of Weaseltown!” Roman yelled. Luckily Virgil’s room was in the complete opposite section of the house. Remus was too stunned to be offended at the nickname, and just stood there blinking. 

“What time is your date?” 

“Just before sunset. If you give them to me today, I will willingly give them to you for all of tomorrow.”

Remus thought it over before grabbing his chair that looked like it was created by a Disney villain. “You better keep your word, or else you may find yourself with all your body parts in the wrong place tomorrow,” he said before laughing at the mental image of what he would do. Roman rolled his eyes before taking the legs. 

“A prince always keeps his word.” 

And he did, much to Remus’s dismay who really wanted to contort Roman’s body like the good chaotic evil sibling he was.


End file.
